Tails' Five Nights At Freddy's
by ElvenAC14
Summary: Tails fixed the animatronic characters, but was it a mistake? This is a sequel to Silver's Five Nights At Freddy's. Note: There will not be another sequel!


_**Tails' Five Nights At Freddy's**_

_**by ElvenAC14**_

Tails wiped the sweat off his forehead with a towel, "Finally! These guys took forever to fix!"

He fixed Freddy and the gang good as new. He wondered why Silver destroyed the animatronics in the first place, Silver used to love to come at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. In fact, when Silver was five, his favorite character was Foxy. He would pick on Tails saying, "You remind me of Foxy, except your shorter!"

Now Silver wears Foxy's eye patch and hook, threatening to take someone's gold. Also whenever you mention anything about Freddy, he would leap at you and tell you not to mention it again.

"He was always sort of nuts." Tails thought. "But usually he's not that threatening, what was it that made him go insane?"

Tails put the animatronic friends back in the right places and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was opened again. Freddy and Bonnie were on the stage, Chica was interacting with the kids, Foxy was in Pirate Cove and Tails' invention "Sparky" was chasing his tail. He broke down after a while, so Tails ended up burying his invention in the dump. He placed a tombstone that read, "_Here lies Sparky the Dog, the fan-made character made by Tails". _But besides Sparky's death, everything was fine.

That night, Tails decided to be the security guard for the nightshift. He wanted to find out what Silver saw and he wanted to see if the animatronics still move. He searched through the rooms with the camera and found that Bonnie was playing his guitar.

"Strange, he wasn't supposed to be on…" Tails said to himself.

He walked out of the office and climbed onto the stage. He looked behind Bonnie to the off and on switch. He saw that the switch was off. He got worried; maybe it was just a glitch in the system. Suddenly, Bonnie reached around and grabbed Tails.

"L-L-Let's play a s-s-s-on-g, kids!" Bonnie's robotic voice said.

Tails punched Bonnie in the jaw, sending the robot's face flying through the air and landed in front of the feet of a strange boy. It was an animatronic boy, who held a balloon. Tails didn't remember building that one. The boy laughed as Bonnie went berserk and dropped Tails onto the wooden floor. Tails ran as he heard Bonnie yell, "M-M-My f-face! Not again!"

Tails ran into the office and stared in horror at the screen. Foxy was coming out of the Pirate Cove! Foxy ran towards the open door, but Tails closed it just in time. He heard a metal head cluck onto the door, then an angry robotic voice, "I'M GONNA KILL THAT KID!"

Tails started panicking, "Why is this happening? This is NOT normal!"

He looked down at some old newspapers and saw a headline. He picked it up, "Five Children Missing Now Found! They were found horribly crushed to death into mechanical suits of the beloved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Who caused this was not found, but the restaurant is closed until further notice."

"Well, crap…" Tails said to himself. "That ruined my childhood…" Then he started to wonder, are these mechanical animals being controlled by poor souls? He shook his head, "Nah."

All of a sudden he heard a horrible sound; Foxy used his hook to break through the door.

"Stay back! I know mechanical-nese!" Tails yelled holding both hands up like he known karate, but clearly he doesn't. "I'm warning you! I can deactivate you and beat you up!"

He heard a music box play and he looked behind. To his dismay, Golden Freddy was behind him, staring right him. His soulless eyes looked at him for a moment, and then he picked Tails up.

Tails gave up, "I am so dead…"

Unexpectedly, a blue ball appeared and hit Golden Freddy. He exploded into tiny pieces, leaving only black hat on the floor.

"Tails, what are you doing here?" Sonic said.

"I don't understand. I fixed them." Tails stammered.

"Dude, you can't fix these things. They are haunted; you could have gotten yourself killed!" Sonic exclaimed. "We are outta here!"

Sonic grabbed Tails by the arm and they escaped with their lives. Tails never looked at pizza the same was again.

**The End**


End file.
